The present invention relates to traveling state detection devices which detect the traveling speed of a vehicle and the distance covered by the vehicle, and more particularly to a traveling state detection device which receives a radio signal related to the traveling state of the vehicle to calculate its traveling speed and covered distance.
Generally, a cycle computer including a traveling state detection device is known which calculates the traveling speed of a bicycle and the distance covered by the bicycle from the number of rotations of a wheel of the bicycle.
The cycle computer, for example, includes a number-of-rotations sensing means which senses the number of rotations of a wheel and calculating and displaying means which calculates the traveling speed of the bicycle and its covered distance from the sensed number of rotations of the wheel and the tire size and displays them.
The number-of-rotations sensing means is provided near the wheel or the axis of the wheel. The calculating and displaying means is attached, for example, to the handle of the bicycle such that the rider may view the displaying means easily. That is, the number-of-rotations sensing means is provided separated from the calculating and displaying means, so that signals are required to be sent/received between them.
To this end, a radio communication type cycle computer has been proposed conventionally in which signals are delivered by radio between the number-of-rotations sensing means and the calculating and displaying means.
In this cycle computer, the number-of-rotations sensing means senses the number of rotations of the wheel and sends a radio signal indicative of the sensed number of rotations, which is received by the calculating and displaying means. When bicycles with such cycle computer are close to each other, their number-of-rotations sensing means send radio signals of the same type. Thus, each calculating and displaying means would receive those signals in an interfering state and display an inaccurate value of the number of rotations of the wheel. That is, when bicycles with such cycle computers are close to each other, cycle computers would not function properly.